


Fix it

by You_are_perfect



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, I don't know, Kinda?, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was mad that Khan broke his Marvin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and this is.... kinda happen. Maybe because I saw (i don't know whose) a drawing of Khan and Arthur with Marvin?

“I’m sorry Arthur. I... didn’t meant to do that”

“It’s okay Khan. I just... go find some spare parts for Marvin this night. Need to fix him before he got worse”

It was an accident at that time. Khan was trying to help Arthur to fix Marvin when that man was out for class that evening. Somehow, the robot that Arthur first created suddenly incapable to talk like usual. 

He thought the circuit around his micro-chip had broken but one thing led to another. By that exact time, a small explosion occured at that time and poof! Marvin really become a complete wreck by his hand alone.

He was about to clean up the mess, but Arthur come home early and saw his robot’s component scattered around the floor. He questioned Khan what was happen when he was gone. Lying is not an option, so Khan told him the whole truth. 

Arthur was furious a bit (okay, a lot) to know that Khan ruined his creation, but he understand that the black-haired man was just trying to help. Still, he should know that Marvin was different than any robot outside there. Of course the way to fix him also be not the same with other.

“Can’t you just wait for tommorrow? It’s already near midnight” Khan tried to hold Arthur. Being alone at this ungodly hours is not a pleasant thing to do. He was afraid if something bad happen to him. One time Arthur went out, he almost got killed by Marcus’s man for his relationship with Khan. It’s a relief that the man itself had been prisoned somewhere far away. Even so, he does not want to take any risk.

“It’s tonight or never, Khan. Marvin need to be fix or he will never be like before. I don’t want to lose my ‘son’ now” Marvin was the first and only succesful creation that Arthur had ever created. He does not want to lose something that he had been put effort with. Marvin was the perfection he had ever made, that’s why he thought of his robot as his ‘son’.

Without waiting anything, Arthur leaves Khan alone in his flat and slammed the door behind him, still indicating that he still mad with previous event. 

Khan was just standing there,dumbfounded with reaction that he received from him. He could feel how much Arthur mad at him but he never slammed the door straight to his face. This time unlike usual, Arthur was trully pissed with behaviour. 

Khan wanted to redeem his mistake. He hates it to know that he was the cause of this problem, especially when it involved with something that Arthur truly care. He looks back to Marvin who is now over the floor, wondering how would to make him back into one like before. 

His mind thought of any possible solution, then his mind finally found one. He took his phone and dialed a number that he need to ask help now. A few moment after that, the person that he called finally accepted the call.

“Hello, who is it?”

“Tricia, it’s Khan here”

“I told you to call me Trillian, Khan.

“Trillian sounds weird and I dislike it. Anyway, you helped Arthur when he created Marvin, right?”

Silence hanged around them for a while, then Tricia remembered “Ah yes, I do helped him a bit. What’s wrong?”

“You see, I kinda...”

“Yes?”

“...”

Tricia sighed, she know the problem now “You ruined it?”

“It was an accident! I didn’t meant to do that to him. Anyway, could you just come here? I desperately need your help to fix Marvin back”

“In a mo, Khan”

Tricia ended up their conversation. Khan was glad that Tricia agreed to help him. He knows that whenever Arthur went out and pick some spare parts, it usually took some time because Arthur always wanted the best only. This means that Arthur have enough time to make Marvin back to normal.

***  
A few minutes later...

Knock knock!

Khan immediately wen to door and opened it. A young woman with tied brunette-haired and glasses over her face standing in front of him. She smiled to Khan and greeted to him “Tricia on the service, how can I help you?”

Khan rolled his eyes with her. He just moving his right index finger, signalling Tricia to follow him. Both of them went to the living room, the place where all Marvin’s part had been scattered over on the ground.

Tricia just snorted, a bit amused with what just Khan had done with that white robot. She rubbed her head, thinking how long would it take to combine all the parts and fix him before Arthur come home. 

“Well” Tricia cracked her knuckle “Let’s get this ‘party’ start!” she smirked at the end.

***

“Thanks Ford, you’re being a saint tonight”

“Always for my favourite mate” Ford patted Arthur’s shoulder. 

Arthur went to Ford’s store, he always have the best and finest component and spare parts that he always wanted. What’s more, Ford always give him discount since Arthur was still a student, money always been an issue for man at his age. 

“Well, I better be home now. Khan might be do something nosense at this moment” Arthur shook Gord’s hand and left the store. He looks upon to his watch and red the time. 11:55 p.m. Just 5 minutes only before it hit midnight.

Arthur took a cab and got in. His flat wasn’t that far yet, wasn’t that close either. The idea of walking alone in the street doesn’t seem acceptable right now. Plus, he had things that he need to carry to the flat that he shared with Khan.

A few minutes later, Arthur arrived to his destination. He paid the cabbie and get out from the vehicles. Arthur’s hand twisted the doorknob and he pushed it open. By that time his eyes roamed around the living room, his mind cannot accept what was in front of him.

Marvin was in pieces again, standing perfectly next to Khan. That man put both of his hand on Marvin’s head and smirked towards his partner. Not long after that, that robot uttered a word after being separated for more than an hour “He-Lo”

Arthur’s mouth still gaped wide, couldn’t believe with his eyes that Marvin was in front of him, not being destroyed in wreck by Khan. 

“Khan, what did you-“

“A little help with someone. But something added into Marvin’s head”

Arthur confused with his statement. What did Khan put into his Marvin? Khan waving his hand to Arthur, wanted him to get near. When they were just an inch separated, Khan ordered “Try move your hand slowly on Marvin”

Arthur do what he said, he placed his hand and rubbed Marvin’s big head. The reaction was not something he expected because out of nowhere, Marvin was purring underneath him!

Arthut giggled, truly feeling absurd with this situation. He could guess whose work is this. “Did Trillian popped here, Khan?”

“I need her help to fix Marvin back. But in return, she wanted to test the chip that she just made. Said that she wanted to know if it a success, she would want to screate anothe one but in animal’s version. I told her that Arthur would think it is ridicolous but she didn’t give any damn for it. I should prevent her from-” 

Arthur silenced Khan’s chatter when he wrapped his scarf around his neck and pulled Khan’s face to him and kissed his lips passionately. 

Khan did not expected it, but he was beyond happy to accept this. He grabbed Arthur’s waist and closing the distance between them, ignoring Marvin that still standing next to him. He snogged senselessly to Arthur’s lips without thinking anything right now.

When they both felt the need for air, Arthur pulled his face away from Khan and gasped. His face turned red with feeling, then he smiled “Khan, thank you”

Khan cradled Arthur’s face with both of his giant hand “I’m sorry that I ruined Marvin at first place”

“It’s okay. It’s already happen anyway. Beside, you already fix Marvin even if you need help from Trillian” Arthur softly smiled to him. Out of the blue, Arthur yawned sleepily in front of him. “I’m tired. Wanna join me in bed?”

“Oh, yes”


End file.
